Redoing my Hogwarts years with the Hallows
by TheLordOfTheSea1
Summary: Harry Potter goes back in time at Kings cross and takes the Hallows with him.
1. Chapter 1

Re doing my Hogwarts years with the Hallows

Year one Chapter 1: I save an important stone

I remember the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak were in my pocket but also I was the true owner of the Elder wand meaning I would be the master of death.

I closed my eyes as Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra". I kept my eyes closed waiting for the spell to hit me. My eyes slowly opened however I wasn't in the forbidden forest anymore I was in a white and clean version of king cross station I also realised I was naked so I imagined I was wearing Emerald green robes.

"Harry my boy," A familiar voice exclaimed from behind me."You brave, brave man. You have done well but you now have to make a decision, move on to your next great adventure or return to kill Voldemort."

"Why are there three tracks?" I asked"Each for a decision aren't they. So what is the third decision?"

"The third decision is for your mind to go back in time and merge with a younger version of yourself on the date of your choice. So what is you will choose?"Dumbledore asked.

"The last one I wish to be sent back on the day before Quirrelmort tries to take the stone from the mirror of Erised." I stated.

As soon as I had said where I wanted to go I started to glow gold. Before I knew what was happening I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke on my bed in the Gryffindor dorms with three objects in my arms. The Resurrection stone, the true Invisibility cloak and the Elder wand. I hurriedly changed out of my pyjamas and into my Hogwarts robes. Once dressed I placed the cloak and stone in one of my pockets. I placed the Elder wand and my holly wand in the other.

I headed to the great hall for breakfast and when I got there Ron was sitting at the table happily stuffing his face while Hermione was sitting opposite reading a book. I walked over and sat next to Hermione who upon seeing me gave me a smile and said a quick" Good morning" before taking a bite of her cereal. "Good morning," I said happily because the last time I saw them we were in the middle of the war.

"What have we got first?" Ron asked after swallowing his food because of the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Defence against the dark arts," Hermione replied In a trance like state.

"Great," I muttered in a really sarcastic tone.

To make the start of my day even worse Malfoy came up to us to obviously pick a fight so I decided to make a scene.

"Potter, mudblood and bloodtraitor." He started but I quickly interrupted.

"Are you gay?" I asked. "Because if you aren't I will be very shocked."

"What do you mean Potter?"

"I mean that you spend so much time insulting me and my friends and you always address me first when you come over to annoy us. I am sorry to disappoint you Malfoy but, I am not gay. You might be but I am not."I said putting Malfoy in his place.

"My father will hear about this potter."

"Good he should know that his son got put in his place by the boy who lived and the person who vanquished his master."

By now almost everyone in the school was staring at me in shock before those who hated Malfoy started to clap and cheer.

I turned around and started to casually eat my breakfast. That was when Snape came over.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for making false accusations," He said before walking off and Mcgonagol quickly came over.

"Twenty points for standing up against a bully," Was all my head of house said before walking off.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that." Hermione said after the professors had walked off.

"What are you talking about that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Well done mate."

The rest of the day passed without incident but I was still weary that something would happen. But when I climbed into bed I fell asleep immediately.

My eyes slowly opened as I slowly started to wake up. As I was getting ready for a long day I remembered that we had to go to Hagrid's hut to find out he had told someone about the philosiphers stone and how to get fluffy to fall asleep. I shook Ron slightly to get him to wake up but all he did was groan, so I pulled out my holly wand and aimed at Ron's head before whispering"Aguamenti". As the word was said cold water flew from the tip of my wand soaking him.

"Wwasss going on?" Ron asked still half asleep.

"Wake up! We are going to Hagrid's hut." I exclaimed.

After an hour we had eaten breakfast and got ready for the day.

Another hour later and we were all outside Hagrid's hut waiting for him to let us enter.

"Alrgh' 'arry, Ron and 'ermione?" Hagrid's asked in his thick accent before letting us in.

"Yes thank you are you alright?" Was my carefully worded reply.

"No' really. I 'ad a bloke over 'ere talkin' to me abou' magical creatures an' 'e managed to fin' out where the stone is an' 'ow to get to it." He said truthfully before realising what he had said."I think ye should go befor' I say anythin' else I'm no' supposed to."

After that we went to professor Mcgonagol's office to tell her that we knew that someone would try and steal the stone.

"Professor we know about the Philosiphers stone and where it is kept." I stated.

"How?" Was her smart reply.

"It doesn't matter but we have reason to believe that someone is going to steal it."

"Don't be stupid Mr. Potter no one can get past the protections placed around the stone. I am thankful you have told me this but you don't have to worry it will not be stolen."

Me, Ron and Hermione walked out of the office and headed to the common room.

"What should we do no?" Hermione asked. "Mcgonagol won't believe us then no one will."

"We are going to do the only thing we can," I said mysteriously. "We are going to try and get the stone before anyone else."

We all agreed to what I had just said because that would be the most logical thing to do for a Gryffindor.

We headed to the third floor corridor and kept walking until we found the room with fluffy the Cerberus. When I opened the door music could be heard playing from a harp so we headed to the trap door and we jumped down one at a time. At the bottom I pulled out the Elder wand and cast incendio to stop the plant from killing us. The reason why I was using the Elder wand now and not in class was because it would be very hard to explain that I had exactly the same wand as Dumbledore.

Anyway we walked forward into the next room where there was a locked door and loads of different flying keys. Hermione tried to open the door using the unlocking spell but it wouldn't budge. I wanted to get onto the next task quickly so I could catch up to Voldemort.

So I aimed the wand at the locked door and yelled"Bombarda" but the spell bounced off harmlessly. So I placed more power behind a similar but more powerful spell and exclaimed "Bombarda maxima." For a few seconds all you could see was really thick dust but when it cleared, the only thing left of the door was a pile of rubble.

It was at that moment that Ron passed out and Hermione rushed over to see if he was alright before she stood up and started to head towards me.

"Stay here with him a professor will be here soon. I will carry on on my own," I said stopping her from coming with me.

I walked through what was left of the door and into the next challenge which was the chess board but I knew a cheat for this one so I pointed my wand at the opposite sides king and cast 'reducto' destroying the giant chess piece.

The door ahead opened and I walked through but only to see a giant knocked out troll laying on the floor with the door to Snapes challenge open. I was about to take a guess which potion bottle to take when I remembered that my invisibility cloak shielded its' owner from death so I took out the cloak and put it on before walking through the purple flames.

In the next room stood the mirror of Erised which was placed in the middle with Quirrelmort looking into it.

"I knew that it would be you Quirrel,"I said as I took off the third hallow placing it in my pocket.

"Potter," Quirrel spat."I should kill you now."

"Wait the boy could be useful," Voldemort whispered."Get him to retrieve the stone from the mirror."

I walked towards the mirror and looked into it. I saw myself with my parents and my godfather Sirius but as I was grazing into the mirror the reflection of me put the stone in his pocket and my pocket started to feel heavier.

"What do you see boy?" Quirrel asked.

"Me shaking hands withe Dumbledore with the head boy badge and Quidditch cup in my hand," I replied trying to buy as much time as I could for what was about to happen.

The reason why I was buying time was because I was focusing most of my magic into my hands to use a very powerful and dangerous wandless spell.

"Leett...meee...ssseee...the boy," Voldemort commanded nearly slipping into parseltongue.

"B-but master you are not strong enough,"came Quirrel's reply.

"Leett...meee!" Voldemort exclaimed.

By now the spell was fully charged but I was waiting for Voldemort to show his face. At that very moment Quirrel took of his horrible blue turban and revealed Voldemort's face.

"Harry Potter," He hissed.

It was then then that I knew I would have to release the spell because it was straining my magic so, I aimed at his face with my palms pointing towards him and I released the spell.

The second it hit him he started screaming and his soul started the process of detaching itself from Quirrel's body allowing him to throw off Voldemort's ( old and very weak ) imperious curse.

I turned away from Quirrel's body and walked behind the mirror of Erised. Once behind the mirror I felt this odd compulsion to trace some old symbols on the wall at the back with my index finger so I did.

The wall opened up and I checked for any dangers before walking into a spacious chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Chamber of the Universe

The chamber had 10 doors which each had their own symbol above them these included; Life, Death, Time, Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Darkness, Light and Balance. In the centre of the magnificent stone chamber was an odd table which was also made of stone. Built onto the top of the table were 10 small boxes and 1 large one, the small boxes obviously we're meant for some small objects held behind the doors with the symbols on them.

I walked towards the first door which was time and I walked in to see something that looked like a river made out of golden flowing sand with the walls made of a light gold. As I looked at the river a second time I realised what it really was, it was the time sand used in time turners. In the middle of the room was an old mahogany table which had only one item rested upon it, a time turner. I picked up the complicated device and placed it into the same pocket as the philosophers stone.

I turned around and exited the amazing room, as I exited the room I glanced at the way I came in, on the wall it had writing carved into it, it said: here is the chamber of the universe. Only those worthy and of pure heart shall enter. Inside the ten rooms are 10 artefacts each one is for the most important elements of the universe. When all of the artefacts are placed in their respective boxes they shall combine together to create the gauntlets of the universe. Some artefacts have been hidden around the Earth so if you wish to go out and find them walk to the entrance and state 'the elder' and to re enter from anywhere on Earth say 'elders gauntlets'.

After reading the text on the wall I instantly knew that I would need to make these gauntlets to help me in my quest to destroy Voldemort.

I walked out of the main room and into the room of Death. On the inside was a stone alter with two skulls and a half finished note in parchment. I walked over and read it: For those who are of the dark side I have hidden the stone so it cannot be found but I shall leave a clue for those of the light side. 'Pick up a skull, choose the right one. If the wrong skull is chosen you will die a most painful and horrible death'.

"So absolutely no pressure at all then," I muttered while trying to sense the skull that did not have any magic at all. The only problem was that both of them had magic so I left the room and headed into the room of life.

The room had loads of multicoloured flowers covering the floor and the farthest wall from me had an image of the stone of life that looked eerily similar to the philosophers stone. Next to it was a riddle 'I am a stone yet I give life, i am a stone yet I can turn lead into gold, I am a stone yet I was stolen long ago, I am a stone yet I am used by the family of Falmels'. The last word of the riddle was all muddled up and letters missing because how old they were but I instinctively knew that it was talking about the philosophers stone, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out the stone. The second I held the stone out in front of me as though it was being presented to someone the writing changed.

'To find death life shall help for both are absurd without the other.' I didn't understand the riddle at all so I headed back to the chamber of death. I took a chance and smashed the antiquated skulls together. Inside one of the skulls was a dark black cube with and odd shaped bit cut out of the corner, it didn't look complete. I placed it in the same pocket as the philosophers stone and pulled out the time turner, placed it around my neck and headed to the time chamber to fill it up with time sand. After filling up the time turner I headed to the main room.

"The elder!" I exclaimed.

I appeared in the room with the mirror of Erised and checked my watch, what I saw totally shocked me I had been gone for 10 hours! I used the time turner to take me back 9 and a half hours so it would look like I had been buying some time and fighting for a while.

All of a sudden professor Dumbledore strolled into the room and walked over to Quirrells unconscious body.

"Hmmm. He will live but he has absolutely no magic in his magical core so he may be reduced to a squib," He muttered deep in thought.

The professor stood up and turned around seeing me clutching a broken and fake philosophers stone.

"I tried to stop it from being destroyed Headmaster," I said trying to sound really sad.

Ok so I should explain why I had a cracked version of the stone in my hands, I really didn't want the old man getting the stone of life so I transfigured a small rock into an accurate copy and broken version of the stone, I put so much power into it that it wouldn't be able to be transfigured back and wouldn't be able to tell that it was a fake.

"Don't worry my boy. I think that it will be much better destroyed and out of the hands of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"I suppose that I should go to the Hospital wing to see if I am injured or not," I muttered before heading towards the exit of the room.

"Harry this is a portkey it will take you directly to the hospital wing," He said while placing an old sock into my hands and I disappeared.

A second or two later and I reappeared in the hospital wing where madam Pomfrey rushed over to check if I had any injuries. While being checked to see if I was injured I banished the elder wand, the resurrection stone, the time turner, the stone of life and the stone of Death to my trunk.

"So do I have any injuries or anything?" I asked with interest about my health.

"You have no injuries Mr. Potter but your magical core is tripling in size. This could be happening for a number of different reasons. So Mr. potter I must ask you if you have held or touched a powerful magical item. So have you?" She replied by asking me a question.

Yes. It was the philosophers stone but it broke during a fight with professor Quirrell," I answered.

"Aaaah that makes a lot of sense. From these scans it seems that you have absorbed its power as it broke, but you should be fine." Was Poppy's smart reply.

I new that she was wrong and that I had absorbed some sort of power from the chamber of the universe. But I wouldn't tell anybody about it for the time being.

"So can I go?"

"No it would be best if you stayed overnight so I can check your magical core. If I am right it should stabilise and stop growing after an hour or two."

With that I simply laid down on a bed near the windows and fell into a very deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this chapter could be very important for later on in the story!

Chapter 3: Asleep for a month!

I opened my emerald green eyes but I could only see darkness. I blinked a few times before light flooded into my eyes and I could just make out where I was, the hospital wing.

"Ughhhh!" I groaned as I tried to move my arms and legs but they wouldn't move they just ached a lot.

"Ahh. Mr. Potter you have finally awoken from your sleep. Before you even try and get out of the bed I have to tell you that you have been in a coma for," Madam Pomfrey started to explain.

"What do you mean that I have been in a coma?" I interrupted the healer to try and get some answers. "How long have I been in a coma for?"

"That is what I was trying to tell you but you interrupted me."

"Sorry," I mumbled apologetically.

"That's all right Mr. Potter but please save your questions till the end. So you are aware that you have been in a coma but not how long. I regret to have to inform you that it has been a month since the sudden expansion of your magical core, your magic had to make changes to your body so your mind was placed in stasis. It placed you into stasis so that your body could help your magical core absorb the power. If your magic had not put you in a coma the next time you used a spell your body would have imploded." The medi-witch explained.

"Oh that makes sense I think," I stated before asking. "When will I be allowed to leave?"

"You will be able to leave tomorrow morning before breakfast. I also suggest that you try putting less power in your spells because until you can relearn to control your magic your spells will be 10 times stronger than before." Was her reply.

After speaking with me, madam Pomfrey gave me some books and walked off into her office. I looked through the pile of books she had given me and read the titles. 'Duelling for beginners', 'The Chamber of the Universe', 'Universe Travel: A theory or fact' and '1001 spells that are useful when being chased by a Dark Lord'.

You would think that I would pick up the book about useful spells when being chased by a Dark Lord, but I didn't. Instead I picked up the book about the chamber of the universe and started to read:

 _The chamber of the universe is thought to be the place where the Universe was created. It is also said that the room only appears to those that are pure of heart, this could mean two different things, pure evil or pure to the light side. Merlin was apparently one of the few who has actually entered the place. The Chamber is a lot more than just the place where the Universe was created because it apparently holds some very powerful objects called the gauntlets of the Universe which if legend is true allows the champion of the Universe to create and destroy anything!_

That is all I read up to before putting the book down on the small end table to the right of my bed. The reason why I put the book down was because, at this moment I didn't want to know what I could be able to control if I made the gauntlets.

Instead I picked up the book 'Universe travel: A theory or fact'. I opened the book and started to read:

 _There are many different theories on Universe travel be don't know if any work. What we do know is that there are people who have travelled from a different Universe, yes I said a because there are an infinite amount of Universes out there. This is a theory that we believe could be how to travel from one Universe to another. This theory is about the veil of death. Researchers believe that the veil doesn't kill those those that pass through it but simply transport them to another Universe in the multi-verse… But, after studying the veil a bit more researchers found out that the body can only survive one trip through the trip once. If you decide that you want to go back to your world and walk back through it the body would implode and the soul shall cease to exist, never passing on never ever existing again._

 _This is our next theory. If you have have ever met a Phoenix then you can ask it to take you to a different Universe because Phoenix's are not part of this dimension so they are not limited to just being in this Universe. The good thing about this method is as long as the Phoenix stays with you, you can travel to any Universe you want._

I had read enough of this book so I put it down and picked up '1001 spells that are useful when being chased by a Dark Lord' but I quickly decided against it after seeing the time on the clock.

I placed all of the books in a pile on the chair next to the bed and pulled up the covers up slightly, before closing my, emerald green, eyes and quickly falling asleep.

I awoke sweaty and slightly scared after experiencing my latest nightmare about the department of mysteries and the third task in the triwizard tournament in the alternate future that I once lived in. But I will hopefully be able to stop Sirius falling into the veil and Cedric form getting killed by Wormtail.

After a few minutes madame Pomfrey walked into the hospital wing from her office and picked up the books from the chair next my bed. She also told me that I could leave but I had to have a lot of food for breakfast or I would have to stay in the hospital wing for another week.

After I left the hospital wing I headed to the Great hall to have breakfast. Upon approaching the hall I could see that the doors were closed so I took a deep breath and pushed open the big heavy wooden door. Almost immediately every head turned to see who had come to breakfast late.

When Malfoy saw that it was me he scowled and turned around to continue his conversation with dumb and dumber, (although no-one really knows which ones dumb and dumber).

I quickly headed to the Gryffindor table and sat in the empty seat between Hermione and the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"So," I started awkwardly. "Will there be any pranks today on anyone?"

"Maybe Harry, Maybe," was all I got in reply form the twins.

"Honestly Harry don't encourage them!" Hermione said with annoyance.

My answer was a simple shrug before turning to Ron to strike up a conversation about Quidditch and the Chudley Cannons.

At that very moment a loud BANG! Was heard from the teacher's table and Snape's robe changed into a French maids outfit. But that wasn't all that happened, he suddenly got on top of the teacher's table and started to sing the really annoying Barbie song.

After a few seconds of staring in awe and shock everyone in the Great hall started laughing and by everyone I am even including the professors the only people who weren't was Hermione, Snape and a few of the Slytherins.

It was at that very moment Dumbledore stood up and said "Whoever did this I wish to congratulate them on their amazing transfiguration and charms work. So if whoever did this would stand up it would be greatly appreciated."

Both Fred and George stood up after Dumbledore had asked them to.

"I must award you both 25 points to Gryffindor and a detention with Filtch, scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush and no magic is to be used to aid you with the detention." was all that was by said by Dubledore to the twins.

After Dumbledore gave out the punishment Filtch started grinning like the headmaster had given him permission to torture the twins.

It was at that moment the twins spoke up. "But Professor this is the last day of the school year."

"Yes, I know it is Mr and Mr Weasley," Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "That means that you shall do the detention next year."

Most of the people in the hall turned back to their friends and carried on their conversations but I carried on watching the exchange with amusement.

After some more arguing between the three I decided that that I should do a prank that I thought up in the previous time line. So I discreetly aimed my wand under the table and imagined Malfoy wearing a pink tutu and that he starts dancing like a ballerina.

And that was the last day of my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All that remained before second year was summer at the Dursleys.


End file.
